My ImMoRtaL
by angeline77
Summary: Comment continuer à vivre sans celui qu'on aime?


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et tous,**

**Voici un nouvel OS qui n'est pas du même registre que le premier....**

**Plus dans la douleur, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

**My ImMoRtaL**

Cette chambre.... Notre chambre.... Ma chambre....

J'ai mal.

Comme chaque jour, je retente de pénétrer l'atmosphère douloureux de cet espace. Je n'ai jusque là, pas encore réussi à combattre la déchirure de mon âme.

J'ai mal, de plus en plus mal.

Le toucher de la clef de cette pièce semble rouvrir la plaie béante de ma poitrine. L'insupportable sensation à l'intérieur de moi m'empêche de pleurer cet homme qui a fait de ma vie un rêve de tous les jours, celui qui avait fait de moi la femme que je suis à présent.

Cet homme qui n'est plus à mes côtés....

Et j'ai mal, atrocement mal.

Je dois ouvrir la porte de ma douleur mais je ne le peux pas.

J'ai peur.

Mes doigts tremblants se posent sur la poignée, la brûlure de mon coeur se ravive.

J'ai peur.

Je ne dois pas abandonner, je veux pouvoir le retrouver. Je sais que notre antre est le seul endroit où je pourrais ne plus sentir cette absence intolérable.

J'ai peur, de plus en plus peur.

Une légère pression sur cette poignée, proportionnelle au poids que mes épaules semblent supporter et la porte s'ouvre. L'odeur me frappe.

J'ai mal.

Un mélange de lui, de moi, de ce nous qui ne sera jamais plus. Cette boule au fin fond de mon ventre semble prendre de plus en plus de place. Je sens mes jambes trembler, mais je me refuse le droit de succomber.

J'ai peur.

Mon corps ne veut pas, je lui ordonne d'avancer vers ma vie passée, vers le temps que je ne veux pas oublier, mais le néant, aucune réaction. Pas de larmes, pas de mouvements, juste cette immobilité totale.

J'ai peur, atrocement peur.

Peur d'oublier tout ce qu'il était, toutes ces parties de notre passé, anodines mais tellement... vivantes. Mon regard se pose sur notre table de chevet.

Une photo, celle de notre mariage.

L'expression de notre Amour de la plus belle façon qui soit. Ce lien qui faisait de nous un tout. Nous étions liés, comme et âmes jusqu'à ce que …...

Je dois avoir eu un moment d'absence. Je suis devant le lit, ce souvenir posé sur mon coeur, les yeux fermés.

Doucement, j'observe le lit qui n'a pas été fait depuis ce matin-là. Un genou, puis deux. Je m'allonge doucement entre les draps en bataille, me rappelant le dernier moment que nous y avons passé. Les larmes montent à mes yeux mais ne semblent pas vouloir sortir.

Un dernier regard et c'en est fini de la barrière qui m'empêchait de libérer la peine qui me tuait peu à peu.

Je pleure.

Enfin je pleure sa perte, le manque de sa présence, de ses bras autour de moi, de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je pleure.

Mes yeux se ferment et je me perds dans un monde d'où il n'est jamais parti..... je sais, je sens sa présence, il ne m'a pas quitté, ne m'a pas abandonné dans ce monde vide et dénaturé sans lui...

Je le vois à côté de moi me sourire, me regarder avec ses yeux de braise... Il est là, avec moi.

Je ne quitte plus ce lit, pendant des jours. Je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau ce lien qui me retient à lui. Il est là et je resterai avec lui jusqu'à ce que le destin nous rassemble à nouveau tel qu'il nous avez assemblés. Je n'ai plus de larmes, d'avoir tant pleuré.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis ici, dans notre univers. Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Malgré les requêtes de mes proches, je reste prostrée, entre nos draps, qui sentent encore l'amour que nous avions fait et la passion qui nous animait. Je regarde par la fenêtre la pluie tomber telle les larmes que mon coeur verse.

Alors que je me remémore les souvenirs de notre chemin de vie, un sentiment nouveau s'empare de moi. Mon état d'esprit n'est plus le même.

J'ai passé mon temps dans cette chambre, à me demander ce que serait ma vie s'il était encore là, et une seul réponse s'impose à moi.

Nous serions certainement heureux et fêterions comme il se doit la nouvelle que je venais lui annoncer...

Cet être qui grandit en moi, cet interaction de nos deux vies pour n'en faire qu'une.

Je décide, pour lui et pour moi, qu'il est temps de le laisser partir, en partie.

_I'm so tired of being here (je suis fatiguée d'être ici)_

_Suppressed by all of my childdish fears(étouffée par toutes mes peurs d'enfant)_

_And if you have to leave (et si tu dois partir)_

_I wish just that you would juste leave (je souhaite que tu puisses juste partir)_

_Your presence still lingers here (parce que ta présence erre toujours ici)_

_And it won't leave me alone ( et elle ne me laissera jamais seule)_

J'ai l'impression que ma douleur ne disparaitra jamais. Je ne peux effacer le mal qui me ronge, le faire fuir.

Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse avec lui. Cette peine me permet de prendre conscience de la réalité de son absence.

Je ne pourrai plus me blottir contre lui, lui dire tout les mots que je ne pouvais dire qu'à lui. Voir ce sourire qui faisait exploser un feu d'artifice en moi. L'observer au moment où il ne me voyait pas, faire ces choses qui m'irritaient mais faisaient de lui l'homme de ma vie.

Et c'est cette souffrance qui m'anéantit mais me permet de rester là.

_These wounds won't seem to heal (ces blessures ne semble pas vouloir cicatriser)_

_this pain is just too real (cette douleur est juste trop réelle)_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase (il y a juste tant de choses que le temps ne peut effacer)_

Je dois me battre à nouveau. Comme nous nous sommes battu ensemble contre la maladie qui a pourtant réussi à me l'enlever, je vais me battre avec moi-même pour tenir le coup.

Et je sais qu'il sera avec moi, il me donnera sa force comme j'ai essayé de lui donner la mienne. Je veux qu'il sache que même à présent, je serai là pour lui.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears (quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes)  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears (lorsque tu hurlais, je me battais contre toutes tes peurs)  
and I've held your hand through all of these years (et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années)  
but you still have all of me (mais tu peux toujours compter sur moi)_

Un ange me rappellera tous ces moments, mais aussi les moments de bonheur que nous partagions. Qu'il me faisait vivre.

À quel point il arrivait à me surprendre quand pourtant je m'attendais à quelque chose.

Les fous rires que nous avions rien qu'en nous regardant.

Ce sourire qu'il faisait naitre en moi chaque matin par sa simple présence.

Ce n'est plus lui qui me fera vivre ces doux moments, mais notre enfant.

_you used to captivate me ( tu avais l'habitude de me fasciner)  
__by your resonating light (par ta lumière éclatante)  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind (désormais je suis liée à la vie que tu as laissé derrière toi en partant)_

Je le regarderai en pensant à lui et le retrouverai dans un monde où même la douleur et la maladie n'existera plus. Je pourrai avancer grâce à sa présence à jamais dans mon coeur.

Il restera mon ange gardien à jamais. Lui seul peut faire taire la voix qui m'appelle à le rejoindre.

Il me supportera sur le chemin de la vie et il sera partie intégrante de mon âme et de mon esprit....

_your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams(ton visage hantera mes agréables rêves d'autrefois)_

_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_ _(ta voix chasse toute la folie que je possède en moi)_

Je suivrai sa voix, celle de l'Amour.

Je prendrai soin de sa chair, de son sang. Je l'élèverai pour lui, avec ses valeurs dans le respect que ce qu'il est.

Je ne veux faillir à aucune des tâches qu'il aurait lui-même aimé réaliser.

Pour lui.

Je prendrai soin de cet ange que la vie m'offre de la même manière que j'ai pris soin de l'être qu'elle m'a enlevé...

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears (quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes)  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears (lorsque tu hurlais, je me battais contre toutes tes peurs)  
and I've held your hand through all of these years (et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années)  
but you still have all of me (mais tu peux toujours compter sur moi)..._**Voilà! Alors ça vous a plu?**

* * *

**Réactions sur le petit bouton vert....**

**Gros bisous**


End file.
